Alec's Awakening
by City of St Vladimires Academy
Summary: This is City of Bones in Alec's point of view. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it! Malec! Rated T


Alec's Awakening.

**A/N: I sadly do not own TMI or TID nor am I Cassandra Clare... I have met her though ;)**

Chapter One: Pandemonium with a Red Mundane.

Waiting by the Institutes door for Jace is a regular occurrence. What could he be doing? His hair? No. He did that this morning. Finishing a shower? Hmm. He_ could_ be showering. Maybe I should go and check? As I move from my perch against the ornate doors I hear a whoosh of breath coming from the tall, ebony haired, beauty that is my sister. Isabelle is taller than most girls and when we were younger I used to compare her to an Amazon woman but that usually ended up with me having a dead arm and Jace laughing hysterically.

Her exasperated voice filters through my reminsing 'Finally. He's done. What where you doing all this time? Another woman? Or did you get distracted walking past a mirror?' A jovial laughter makes my head shoot up so fast I almost get whip-lash and I see a tall, golden blonde male walk down the steps and towards us. A smirk on his plump rosey lips and laughter in his shimmering eyes 'Oh Izzy. Why I wish both of those where true I in fact was in the shower' _Damn it. _I knew I should have gone and checked. My mind drifts to what would have happened if I _had _gone to check on Jace. Maybe I would have walked in to his back towards me, with hot water cascading down his back and over his ripe buttocks? Maybe he would turn his head and wink me over? Maybe I would have walked into the shower, getting my clothes soaked, and run my hands through his golden tousled hair and he could let out a slight moan at the contact. Maybe I would have wrapped my arms around his waist and started peppering kisses down his neck and back making him shiver along the way. Maybe he would have turned around in my arms and placed his arms around my neck and slowly go in to kiss me... 'ALEC!' I jump out from my day dream to see Jace looking at me with an amused expression across his face and Isabelle looking as impatient as ever. 'Are you even listening?!' she demanded. I turn to Jace and with a saucy wink I respond with 'No'. This led her to grunt in frustration and head towards the elevator at the front of the Institute. Shaking my head and following her, Jace throws a loose arm around my shoulders and continues to laugh at Isabelle's anger 'Right spitfire your sister is!' after a few seconds silence he leans into my ear, his cool breath washing over me and enveloping me in an kaleidoscope of emotions 'I am sorry I was late out. I was taking as shower, you see I met up with a certain girl this morning. You remember her? The _Gymnast_?' With a salacious wink he starts laughing and I join him as to make him un-aware of the new emotions coursing through me: jealousy, regret, guilt. I'm not meant to think of Jace like this. He's my Parabatai. My other half. He's better than a best friend and closer than a brother. In the world that we live in as Shadowhunters, we need one another to protect our backs from demons, vampires or even werewolves. I can't do that if I'm constantly wondering what his back looks naked, sweaty and below me.

We finally reach Isabelle outside and I thank the Angels above for fresh air. I turn to my sister and Jace 'Right. Demon spotted at a local club called 'Pandemonium'? Wow. This demon likes irony' this got a laugh from Jace and 'Hrrmph' from Isabelle, our resident sunshine. 'Okay, Izzy we need you to lure it into a crowd-less place and then Jace and I will come in and we'll all kill it. Got it?' Both nodded and we was on our way to club.

Using our ability to turn invisible to mundanes we get to glide right through the crowd and Isabelle gets to work on the dance floor finally allowing mundanes to see her. Eurgh. Look at them, groveling for her attention. Mundanes bore me. They're so generic. '_Oh my car won't work', 'Oh he doesn't like me back' _maybe if they battled with a demon ever other night they wouldn't be so whiney. It's not like they know what true sacrifice is that Shadowhunter's experience.

Jace's hand on my shoulder interrupts my musings, Isabelle is leading the demon into a supply closet. Now is our time to strike.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that this is so short. I really am! Please read and review!**


End file.
